


worship me

by blindinglights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Keith’s pretty sure he’s going to die.He’s been running for what feels like hours now, and his persuers have successfully chased him into an area with no way out. All around him are stone walls. There’s no other doors, except for the one he had stumbled into minutes ago. Keith presses his back against the cool stone and stares, defiant and pissed, at the four people he’s more than sure are about to end his life.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	worship me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).



> hi, giftee! I'm terribly sorry this is a little late, but I'm hoping you like it! I tried my best to go with your first prompt so I'm hoping I did well with it! I fully intended for this to just be a pwp but it kinda grew a tiny bit of plot. Just a teeny tiny bit. 
> 
> also I'm pretty sure I've missed some tags since i'm posting this late so if I am I will edit that later.

Keith’s pretty sure he’s going to die. 

He’s been running for what feels like hours now, and his persuers have successfully chased him into an area with no way out. All around him are stone walls. There’s no other doors, except for the one he had stumbled into minutes ago. Keith presses his back against the cool stone and stares, defiant and pissed, at the four people he’s more than sure are about to end his life. 

“You’ve got nowhere else to go,” one of them taunts, a sardonic smile plastered on his face.

Keith glares. He doesn’t dare make a move; instead keeps his eyes on the four in front of him. He could maybe try to get past them, but he looks down at the dagger one of them is holding and knows if he tried, they would strike. 

“I don’t know why you can’t just leave me alone,” Keith spits out.

“Because you’re a threat to the town,” one of them says. “And we can’t let you stay living any longer.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “If you’re going to do it, get it over with.” 

They all take a few steps closer, all of them looking happy to be getting their way, and Keith closes his eyes and tries to brace for the first hit. Instead, nothing happens. He can feel how heavy the air feels, like everyone’s collectively holding their breath. 

“Who are you?” he suddenly hears one of them ask. 

Keith hears a loud gasp - like a gut punch, as if one of them went down hard - and then the sounds of choking. Keith keeps his eyes squeezed shut. 

“What are you?” another one gasps out in horror, and Keith can hear the sounds of their scurrying feet, as if they’re trying to run out of the room as fast as they can.

Whatever is happening around him, they don’t manage to get out, because the next thing Keith knows he’s listening to the sounds of another one of his persuers going down. There’s no mistake in the sounds of someone being attacked. Keith manages to crack an eye open in curiosity when the third one goes down. There’s a man in the room with long dark hair and clothes that look nicer than Keith’s seen on anyone in a long time.

The townspeople are all peasants. The one noble that’s left in charge of the entire town doesn’t even dress nice enough than the ones in the castle. But this man is in regal clothes, in pure whites, sparkling golds, and dark blacks that Keith’s never seen. 

Keith sucks in a breath when he watches this mysterious person slay another one of his persuers. All four men lay in a bloody heap on the ground, lifeless. Keith slowly looks up at the mysterious person who saved his life. 

The person rolls their shoulders, stretching out their limbs as if they just had the best workout. 

“You saved my life,” Keith says, in awe. 

“They tresspassed.” The man’s voice drips with danger. But when he turns around, Keith can’t help but notice how attractive he is. There’s something not human about him. “Tresspassers aren’t welcome here, especially not men like that.” 

Keith looks around the room again, noting all of the different etchings in the walls. The place looks old, older than most buildings around here, and run-down like people left this area forgotten for hundreds of years. Nobody has ever talked about this place existing here, although there’s plenty of stories whispered around their little town about long-forgotten gods and goddesses that nobody worships anymore, but are now nothing but stories you tell at bedtime.

Keith has a feeling what the answer will be, but he finds himself asking, “What are you?” 

“A god,” the man speaks. “But you can call me Shiro.” 

The man surely looks god-like; more beautiful than anyone he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

Keith swallows. He goes to step forward, wants to touch Shiro, but he winces and falls back against the stone wall. 

Shiro’s head cocks to the side, his eyes snapping down at where Keith’s bleeding and injured. The only reason Keith wouldn’t have stood a chance against his attackers was that they had already managed to hurt him, knocking him down several notches to where Keith was too weak to fend for himself anymore. He had lost his only weapon somewhere along the chase, discarded somewhere along the trail leading into the woods. 

“You’re hurt,” Shiro notes, stepping closer to Keith, until Keith can feel the warmth of him all along his front. Shiro’s taller, bigger, and up close Keith can see what the shadows had hidden moments ago. There’s a scar along his nose. And one of his arms is unlike his other, almost like he formed it himself, and Keith wonders what happened. 

He thinks he’ll ask him later, and then is surprised his thoughts are even going to that, when he’s not sure what his fate will be nor does he know if he’ll see Shiro again if he manages to leave. The wound is bad, but he’s not sure if it’s actually fatal or not, maybe if left untreated. Shiro’s touch against his side snaps him from his thoughts, and Keith looks up at Shiro’s gaze. 

There’s a stark contrast in the way Shiro is looking at him now, compared to how Shiro was toward the men before. There’s a softness to him now that’s managing to get all of Keith’s built up walls to start crumbling, for him to want to get closer to Shiro, to stay here. Keith doesn’t trust easily, and yet there’s something about Shiro that Keith can’t help but feel like he can trust him. 

“Let me help you,” Shiro says, slowly lifting Keith’s tunic. “Someone as beautiful as you doesn’t deserve to be hurt. Those men had no reason.”

Keith swallows, moving his gaze back down to the stone flooring. “I’m different, useless to the town. They think I ruin everything I touch. A curse to the town. Get rid of me, they save everyone else.” 

“They’re very wrong,” Shiro assures him. “There’s nothing cursed about you. You’re a treasure, meant to be kept and cherished.”

“How do you know that?” Keith asks. 

Shiro cups Keith’s face, running a finger along his cheek. “Because I’m a God and I know everything.” 

Keith feels a gentle tug at his side and when he looks down, Shiro’s hand sliding away, it’s to notice that his wound is now healed. His shirt is still stained red, but he can feel it that if he tugged his top up, it’d be to see that there’s no more cut. That his skin is perfectly healed. There’s no more pain either. And he runs a hand along his side in wonderment, before meeting Shiro’s eyes again.

“You healed me,” Keith says, surprise written in his tone.

“Worship me,” Shiro says like a command, a plea, and Keith feels helpless to deny him. Even if he had other options, he doesn’t want to say no. Shiro’s like a dream come to life, and part of Keith wonders if he’s already dead and this is what he’s being met with. If that’s the case, then this is the best thing he could imagine seeing in the after life. 

But with the way Shiro’s hands feel on him, solid and warm, he knows he’s very much still alive. 

“Yes,” Keith agrees, voice nothing but a hushed whisper. 

When Shiro leans down, claiming his mouth in a kiss that steals his breath away, Keith can’t help the noise that escapes. Shiro kisses him slowly and carefully, as if Keith is a gift being bestowed upon him. As if Keith is someone to be cherished. Keith both loves it and wants more. As they break away, Keith slowly opens his eyes. He didn’t even realize he had closed them. To his surprise, Shiro’s no longer in front of him. Every which way he looks, Shiro’s nowhere in sight and Keith misses his touch already. 

“Shiro?” Keith calls out into the darkness. 

“Go, take care of things,” Shiro tells him, his voice a mere whisper in Keith’s ear, making him shiver, “and then come back to me.” 

Keith nods and stumbles out of the building and into the thicket of trees that surround him. He wants to protest, because there’s nothing for him in the town anymore. But then he remembers his knife, fallen somewhere while he ran, and he wants to retrieve that at least. He doesn’t know how safe it is to show himself back in town. Everyone saw him get chased out, a few were the ones who demanded it. It’d raise alarms if he stumbled back into the town and his persuers were nowhere to be found.

He finds his knife halfway back to town, in underbrush and covered in dirt. He brushes it off as he picks it up. Gripping it tight, he looks at the town in front of him, at the billowing smoke coming out of homes. His house is just on the outskirts of town, so he could probably make it there and inside without being found out. 

His home is a mess when he makes it inside. There’s clothes strewn everywhere, dirt tracked in by townspeople, and his furniture is overturned.There’s nothing in here for them to find; Keith doesn’t have much personal items. The knife in his hand and a small painted photo of his parents are the only two things that mean anything to him. He digs in his nightstand until he finds the small crack and then peels that away until he sees the splash of color. Pulling the photo out, he smiles in relief that it’s still here. 

There’s no sign of anyone when he makes his way back out of the house. He takes one last look at the home he grew up in, at the front door that’s barely hanging on to its hinges, at the memories of his parents - and then he sets back onto the trail that he knows will lead him back to Shiro. 

It doesn’t take him long at all to find the abandoned building again. It comes into clear view like it’s calling to him. He wonders if some unknown force is what pulled him here to begin with, beckoning him inside and away from the bad men chasing him. As if Shiro was always waiting for him. 

“Shiro!” Keith calls out. 

“That was fast,” comes Shiro’s voice in his ear, and a moment later he feels it as Shiro’s arms circle around his waist.

“I don’t have anything to miss,” Keith tells him. “Only two items, so I fetched those. Were you worried I wouldn’t come back?” 

“Once you come back, you’re not leaving again,” Shiro explains. “Wanting to stay here is a lot to ask, and you didn’t have to come back.” 

“I told you already, there’s nothing to miss, nothing for me in that town except for pain,” Keith tells him. “I’d rather be here, than back there.”

That seems to quell Shiro, because in the next moment Shiro is pulling him in for a kiss, something quick, chaste. It’s much too gentle, and Keith yearns for more. As they break away, Keith realizes they’re no longer in the abandoned shrine, but instead in a lavish room with a bed. The room is filled with gold tables and chairs, something more fit for a king, a god. 

Keith doesn’t know where or how they’ve gotten here, but he can barely focus on anything else except for the way Shiro’s mouth feels on his neck. 

Shiro leads him over to the bed where he urges Keith to sit down. Shiro cups his face with one hand, while the other grabs the items in Keith’s hands. Or tries to, but Keith pulls away from him. 

“Those precious to you?” Shiro asks him, gently. “What are they?” 

Keith weighs the knife in his hands, turning it over. There’s a purple symbol etched in the center of the hilt that Keith only vaguely knows about; his mother never was able to explain it to him. He figures if he was older, if she was still around then, she would’ve told him. But neither of them got that. “It was my mother’s,” Keith answers sadly, still feeling the pain of losing his parents, even if it’s been years now. “It was hers and she gave it to me. I don’t know about where it’s from or how she got it, but it still means a lot, because it was hers.” 

“And the photo?” Shiro asks. 

“My parents,” Keith replies. “A painter drew it, it’s all I have left so I don’t forget their faces.” 

“I can keep them safe,” Shiro tells him. “If you let me see them, I can show you.” 

Keith considers this for a moment. There’s nowhere for him to go, he knows it in his gut that he’s safe here, and he feels it even more now that he can trust Shiro. If this is to be his new home, then his items need somewhere to stay. He kept them safely hidden before, but now he thinks he can display them properly. Warmth fills his chest at the thought, and he finds himself being led over to a table. 

“You can lay them here for now,” Shiro informs him. “This is your home as much as mine now. Your things are safe here.” 

Keith nods and finds himself being pulled back into Shiro’s arms. “I can’t believe this is happening. That this is my home now.” 

“Let me show you how much you belong here with me.” 

“Okay,” Keith readily agrees.

“You’re mine now,” Shiro whispers in his ear, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. “And I’m going to make you feel good, like you deserve.” 

When they kiss this time, it’s deeper, all consuming and Keith can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth. Keith starts walking backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bed, and when he collapses backward onto it Shiro follows after him. Shiro is a beautiful sight before him. Keith can see the strength in his body, the raw power underneath, and he wants nothing more than for Shiro to take him apart and put him back together again. 

Shiro gets Keith spread out on the bed, his hands moving up Keith’s body, pulling his tunic up. Keith sits up long enough to pull it off, while Shiro starts tugging on Keith’s pants. Shiro’s still fully clothed once Keith’s undressed, and Keith feels laid bare; Shiro’s gazing at him like he’s looking at an entire feast, his eyes hungry and a grin on his face that makes heat pull in his stomach. 

“Gorgeous,” Shiro comments as he leans down, pressing a kiss against Keith’s stomach, and trailing them down, down, down until he’s stopping at Keith’s dick that’s already starting to plump up with interest. “Beautiful and all mine.” 

Keith wants more, craves it, but Shiro seems content to kiss all along his body. “Please,” Keith finds himself begging. 

“Has anyone ever taken the time to take care of you?” Shiro asks as he wraps a hand around Keith’s dick, giving it a few gentle tugs. 

Keith bites his lip, shaking his head. He’s slept with others before, but they only cared about their own pleasure instead of Keith’s. He was only ever used as someone elses release, that’s it. Shiro’s different. Shiro is practically worshiping Keith’s body, even though Shiro’s the god that Keith thinks deserves to be worshipped. Keith thinks he should be on his knees for Shiro. Not whatever _this_ is. 

When Shiro rubs a thumb along Keith’s hole, his fingers slick with oil, Keith lets out a soft noise. The fact that Shiro must’ve willed that into existence sends a small thrill through him, knowing that anything Shiro wants 

Shiro presses a finger in at the same time he wraps his mouth around Keith’s length. Keith scrambles to grab a hold of something, anything, and ends up tangling his fingers in Shiro’s hair. When Shiro gives a particular hard thrust of his fingers, nailing the spot right away, and sucks hard, Keith’s back arches up off the bed and he pulls hard on Shiro’s hair. He freezes up at that, half worried he’s angered Shiro - doesn’t know if Shiro likes that, or will allow it, but as soon as Keith starts moving his hands away and apologizing, Shiro’s pulling off with an audible pop and smiling reasuringly up at Keith. 

“You can go ahead and pull,” Shiro says as he guides Keith’s hands back. 

“Are you sure?” Keith asks. 

“I like knowing how much I’m affecting you.” And with that, he’s swallowing Keith down again. 

When Keith fists Shiro’s hair and gives a pull, Shiro moans around him. Shiro could kill him so easily, there’s power radiating off of him, but in this moment Keith feels powerful. Shiro preps him carefully, slowly working up to three fingers. He’s taking Keith apart in the best way. 

“Shiro,” Keith calls out, “please, come on, fuck me already.” 

Shiro laughs, amused and happy, and tugs Keith by the legs, pulling him until he’s right at the edge of the bed. He’s got Keith spread, open, ready, and Keith feels like Shiro can see right through him. See every wish, every fantasy that’s going through Keith’s head right now. When Shiro thrusts inside, his fingers digging bruises into Keith’s thighs, Keith can’t help the _yes_ he moans. Especially when Shiro pulls out and thrusts back in hard, hard enough to steal the breath from Keith’s lungs. 

Shiro’s mouth and fingers are great. But this right here, feeling just how powerful Shiro is as he starts a punishing pace is what Keith wants. 

He wants to be _wrecked_. 

And Shiro knows it. 

Keith would be embarrassed at the noises coming out of his mouth, but he can’t focus on that, just the way Shiro’s fucking into him with such focus and energy. Shiro’s pinning his hands to the bed, his fingers threaded through Keith’s. Shiro is thoroughly ruining him for anyone else, but it’s not like there ever was going to be anyone else after this. 

“A gift to the gods,” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s mouth. “A gift for _me_.” 

“Yours, yours, yours,” Keith chants like a mantra, his hands digging into the bed.

When Keith comes, it’s with a shout of Shiro’s name. Shiro fucks him through it, coming with his teeth biting a mark into Keith’s throat. Keith must doze off because in the next moment Shiro is running a soft, wet cloth along Keith’s stomach and cleaning him up. 

“I can run us a bath,” Shiro tells him, voice soft, affectionate. 

Keith cracks an eye open, staring up at Shiro’s face. “I don’t know if I can walk there right now.” 

“I can carry you,” Shiro assures him, already picking Keith up as if he weighs nothing at all. 

Keith makes a noise, his arms curling around Shiro’s neck to hold on as Shiro carries him into the next room. There’s already a bath ready, the steam rising off of it, and it looks both heavely and large enough for the two of them. When Shiro lowers him into the water, Keith can’t help but moan in pleasure at the heat on his sore muscles. 

“This is perfect,” Keith murmurs, relaxing further. 

Shiro gets in behind him, pulling Keith more securely into his lap. His arms are a comfortable weight along his middle and Keith sighs, settling more firmly against him. 

“Is this how things will be?” Keith asks. 

“Yes.” Shiro presses a kiss against his neck, right over the marks he left. “It’s more than just these two rooms. I have everything you’ll need here. This a whole new world, and you won’t age anymore either.” 

“More than just this?” 

“There’s the rest of my home, a garden outside that I love to sit in, and other gods and goddesses that you can meet. A new life,” Shiro explains. 

“Oh,” Keith breathes out. That sounds amazing. 

“You’re safe here, and I want nothing more than your happiness.” 

When Keith twists around to really look at Shiro, it’s to see a soft smile on Shiro’s mouth. He doesn’t know what this world is like, what differences there are from what he’s used to, but with Shiro by his side he’s a little excited to explore it. As long as they’re together. Keith cups Shiro’s face, straddling his hips, and pulls Shiro in for a deep kiss. 

Keith’s more than ready for this new life with Shiro.


End file.
